Talk:Mythological roles/Archive 1
Still somewhat unsure as to how this page could be elaborated on more; I tried to hint at everything we know about the role of these titles, but, re-reading it, it just seems an awkward article. Any ideas as to how to make it more straightforward are welcome. Pcp 15:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Page Title Could we maybe brainstorm a new name for this article? I feel like it could be named better, but I'm not sure how. They're usually referred to as "Titles", but that may be a bit vague for an article name. Player Titles? Hero Titles? Something in that vein maybe. Does anyone have any better ideas? Majutsukai 10:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Information about their roles This section is more to write any information we know about certain roles. For example, we now know the Heir of Breath can control wind, the Thief of Light is extremely lucky, the Knight and Maid of Time can control time, and the Witch of Life seems to have some control over life. Anymore facts/theories people have about this, can be posted here. RhedSquizel 14:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If John is the Heir, then who dies/died and is the wind his inheritance, or is it just his aspect and he inherits something else? Irreverend 17:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's less an emphasis on inheritance, getting stuff, and more that he's still an heir in personality and role--he looks up to his father, his father provides for him, and he will one day come into his own and become like his father. AFAICT the wind part is unconnected to the heir-ness. -Skaramuche 19:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think he's the Heir, because he's the only Player, who's guardian isn't his Paradox father/mother, as his Nanna is his Paradox Mother. I think it is because he's his father heir, (actual son) so that's why he is the heir, not because he inherited his wind power. (Though he did inherit his fathers strength, I think.) RhedSquizel 19:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Are we sure Rose's mention of a "prince of the moon" concerns titles? I thought it was a reference to Dave being the male inhabitant of Derse's moon in the kids' session, meaning she herself is the moon's "princess". --RomancePhilologist 20:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, that would be correct. ~Octachor n 20:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly did the emblem for Space come from? I don't recall seeing it anywhere. StardustOC 05:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :It came from the John: Enter Village flash page. The Fraymotif shop has special moves for John to perform solo and others for him to perform in combo with the other kids: somewhere near the end of the list there's a John/Jade combo with the Breath and Space logos visible. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 08:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Knights and Frogs? Karkat mentions he and Kanaya were in charge of frog breeding in their session, and he's the Knight of Blood. Dave helped Jade with her breeding and he's a Knight as well. Perhaps the two are related? What do the roles mean? I think these roles are representations of specific tropes that Hussie is trying to convey. I think they represent an over-all message about who these characters are trying to be in the game. This does not take into account their failure to live up to these roles: Heir: The Youth, Hero. Not the prince, but the stable boy who is the real heir to the throne, i.e. the real hero. Male version of Maid. Maid: The Maiden, Heroine. Not about her being a servant, but about how she is the Heroine of the story, i.e. the one usually trapped in a tower. Female version of Heir. Witch: The Enchantress, Sorceress. Someone who creates, and wields great power. Female version of Mage. Mage: The Magician, Sorcerer. Someone who destroys, and wields great power. Male version of Witch. Thief: '''The Liar, Backstabber. The con-man. The person who is trying to play the devils advocate through out the game. Female version of the Bard. '''Bard: The Minstrel, Jester. Someone who is a trickster and decives people with the absurd and the slight of hand. They deal with the levity of the situation. Male version of Thief. Knight: The Guardian, Soldier. Someone who protects and guides others during the journey. Male version of Sylph. Slyph: The Fairy, Spirit Guide. Not about being an elemental, but about guiding others where they are supposed to be going. (Sylphs are also seen as vain, which Kanaya is compared to her fellow troll.) Female version of Knight. Seer: '''The Oracle, Prophet. The person whose role it is to be in contact with the supernatural or the divine, and see the grand design. Female version of Page. '''Page: '''The Messanger, Apprentice. They will relay the message of the superior beings, and learn to commune with lesser beings. Male version of Seer. '''Prince: The Chief, most Distinguished. Not really about being the next in line to the throne, but the person who acts as more of an ambassator. (Eridan fails at this, by killing the angels) Male version of Rogue. Rogue: The Wild, most Undiciplined. The Rogue is someone who is sneaky and at the same time helps people by letting them live the wilder side of life. Female version of Prince. These are just loose thoughts. Obviously I may be very wrong with most of these. Just bored and wanted to throw these out there. Loverdesang 19:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ^If I'm right then I think Mom will be the Sylph of Mind and Bro will be the Mage of Void. which are the female and male versions of Knight and Witch. As there are already parallels in the new characters Maid of Life = Heir of Breath Life is the same thing as breathing. As a Maid/Maiden is the same thing as an Heir/Youth. Jane and John. (1st player in) Page of Hope = Seer of Light Hope is Light when it is darkest. Also, both the Page/Messenger and the Seer/Prophet are about communing with animals and particularly the messages from the farthest Ring. Jake and Rose. (even their symbols are derived from each other) (second player in) Which would make: Sylph of Mind = Knight of Time Mind and Time were the only ones that to me seem similar, because the only thing that is aware of time is the mind. Then Sylph and Knight seem to be the Guides of the game. A Sylph is a fairy, and often times a spirit guide. Kanaya guided Karkat and Rose. Knights are guardians who protect people on their journeys, but also guide them. Dave guided Jade. Mom and Dave. (third player in) Mage of Void = Witch of Space Void is the same thing as Space. Mage is the male version of Witch. Bro and Jade. (fourth player in)Loverdesang 04:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Don't add speculation to the actual page, talk about it here. Imo it's most likely that post scratch mum and bro will be the hero's of an element of a troll that died, and one that isn't covered by the four original kids. So Heart and Void, or maybe Doom if Sollux dies soom as it has been established.BitterLime 10:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Table I just threw this table together and thought I should post it here incase anyone thinks it might be usual on the page or wants to use it for themselves. The Light6 07:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC)